Reencuentro
by anle moto
Summary: CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIO DE AÑO KHR. La luna es testigo de un amor que espero diez años para realizarse. Espero que les guste


Bien aquí esta el one-shot, el primero que hago de esta pareja.

CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIO DE AÑO DE KHR

Tema romántico: Reencuentro

Pareja: Chrome/Mukuro (6996)

Ambientado diez años despues.

* * *

_*-POV Nagi*-_

_El sonido de mi despertado me llega a los oídos, me estiro para apagarlo y ver la hora, son las seis de la mañana, hora de comenzar el día, me incorporo completamente y estiro mi cuerpo para salir de la cama y dirigirme al closet para sacar ropa cómoda, debo estar en el comedor antes de la siete para poder comer algo tranquila antes de que la batalla matutina comience, mientras entro a darme un ducha, me percato de que hoy es un día singular, no puedo recordar el por que, pero se que este día es especial._

_Mientras permito a las gotas de agua caer, comienzo recordar y se que han pasado ya diez años desde que me uní a esta singular familia, desde que abandone mi soledad para tener amigos, para tener una verdadera familia._

_Hemos pasado por mucho en estos años, nos unimos mas desde la batalla del devastador futuro y aunque me dolió que el me alejara, lo supere y me volví mas fuerte._

_Así como el me dejo, se fue dos meses después de la batalla de los representantes, sin saber por que fui al que antiguamente fuera mi hogar y ahí me encontré con el jefe el me miro y simplemente dijo __**ya no estaban,**__ se habían ido. _

_El y los demás se habían ido sin decir adiós, como la última vez._

_El jefe simplemente miraba donde muchas veces el se encontraba sentado, mientras que yo me sentía mal, se había ido y tal vez nunca más le vería de nuevo._

_Nos graduamos de la preparatoria y nos mudamos a Italia donde Sawada Tsunayoshi seria por fin el décimo, nos se que halla hecho su tutor para obligarlo, pero todos estábamos en Italia, bueno casi todos, el faltaba._

_Durantes estos años la mafia ha comenzado con cambios ligeros, que casi son imperceptibles, pero que existen. Me pregunto, ¿Qué pensaría __**el**__ al verlos? Se que la mafia los torturo por eso la odiaban y deseba destruirla, pero ¿seguirá pensando así? No lo se y tal vez nunca lo sepa._

_Comienzo a secarme y a vestirme, cuando estoy lista me miro al espejo, aquel espejo que me muestra un rostro de una joven de veinticuatro años, con un ojo cubierto por el cabello aun húmedo y el otro, de color violeta, lleno de vida, una sonrisa en mis labios aparece y comienzo a secarme el cabello para poder amárramelo, pero algo me detiene, esta vez no quiero peinarme como siempre, por algún motivo lo dejare suelto y me pondré un nuevo parche que mi jefe me dio, es un parche negro con detalles simulando la niebla, similar al diseño de los antiguos anillos._

_Cuando estoy lista salgo de mi habitación para dirigirme al comedor donde ya deben estar algunos, en el camino me encuentro a I-pin, aquella niña que me permitió abrirme a la familia, ahora es una adolescente que me habla de sus problemas y a la cual me gusta ayudar._

_Al entrar al comedor nos hallamos con Reborn-san, quien tiene la edad de I-pin, quince años, pero se encuentra solo, algo extraño, ya que siempre el jefe y el son los primeros en llegar._

-¿Dónde esta el décimo?—pregunta el guardián de la tormenta quien llega detrás de la chica, quien vestía un vestido blanco de tiras arriba de las rodillas

-Recibiendo una llamada—responde mientras lleva a sus labios su taza de te

Los recién llegados comienzan a sentarse tras la respuesta del ex-arcobaleno, visten de forma cómoda, ya que a menos que su jefe les indique visten con los trajes.

-Lo siento tenia que responder—exclama el décimo Vongola apareciendo y sentándose en su lugar pero antes de iniciar así el desayuno les da un anuncio—debo decirles algo, este día no abra misiones, será un día libre, _intenten_ no hacer muchos desastres, pueden ir donde quieran

-Jaja, gracias Tsuna-dice Yamamoto—esto me cae perfecto, yo que quería pedirte permiso para ir a un partido de béisbol

-Tu, friki del béisbol, ¿Qué no piensas en otra cosa?—pregunta el peliplateado, para después dirigir su mirada a su adorado jefe— ¿A dónde ira Décimo? Tal vez pueda acompañarle

-Etto, eso no se puede Gokudera-kun, iré con Marina a dar una vuelta—dice sonrojado

Así todos comienzan a desayunar y preparar su día libre, cuando están a punto de retirarse

-Amo ¿esta bien que se sirva esto en la reunión?—pregunta uno de los sirvientes, aquella frase llama la atención de todos

-¿eh? Si esto esta muy bien, lo quiero listo a las ocho en punto por favor

-Claro amo

-¿Reunión? ¿Qué reunión dame-Tsuna?—pregunta Reborn

-Es que… quiero que Marina los conozca-dice mirando a otro lado-así que por favor estén aquí antes de las ocho

-No se preocupe Décimo aquí estaremos

-Descuida Tsuna

-No se preocupe Jefe

-Espera Chrome, necesito pedirte un favor—dice el castaño—chicos nos vemos mas tarde-exclama mientras sale del comedor con la chica y se aleja—lamento pedirte esto Chrome, pero me gustaría que compraras un pastel antes de regresar a casa, estoy seguro que andarás por la partería que me gusta mucho, ¿podrás?

-Claro jefe, ¿de que lo quiere?

-Eso decídelo tú, por favor.

La chica asintió para después salir por la puerta, mientras el joven la miraba partir

-¿Qué tramas dame-Tsuna?—pregunta el adolescente dueño de león quien había mirado todo

-Nada Reborn—dice con una sonrisa—nada, es mejor que me valla preparando para mi cita

El asesino no dice nada, pero sonríe al percatarse que el trato realizado diez años atrás esta por cumplirse favorablemente

*-*- POV Mukuro*-*-

_Han pasado diez años desde que abandonamos aquella ciudad, mi intención era simple, irme sin darle explicaciones a nadie, pero no esperaba la llegada del chico, estuvimos hablando por dos horas, no se como al final me convenció en el trato que tuvimos, después de darnos la mano, me salí a donde mi grupo esperaba y partimos a conocer el mundo._

_Hemos viajado a muchas ciudad y una vez al mes le llamaba, ese era el trato, un llamada al mes por diez años, al principio creí que era para convencerme de que cumpliera con la otra parte del trato, pero no era así, era para saber si estábamos bien, si necesitábamos algo, al fin y al cabo el viaje era pagado por el, al principio las llamadas eran con simples respuestas de si y no, después comenzamos con platicas que llegaban a durar horas, una vez al mes sabia lo que había con aquel grupo, como lo convenció el ex-arcobaleno, que habían hecho los demás, como se la había ingeniado para que Hibari Kyoya dejara su amada ciudad, pero tal vez lo que mas ansiaba escuchar era por __**ella**__._

_**Ella**__, la joven tímida que salve de las garras de la muerte para mi conveniencia, a la que utilice sin reparo, pero... que de algún modo protegía, siempre me negué eso, diciendo que era por que la necesitaba a salvo ya que me podía proyectar gracias a por su cuerpo; pero después obtuve mi cuerpo gracias al asunto de Daemon Spade, pude recuperar mi cuerpo y decidí deshacerme de ella, para casi todos fue por que me estorbaba, pero la verdad es que… quería que ella se hiciera mas fuerte, que no dependiera de nadie, ni siquiera de mi._

_Así las batallas de los representantes iniciaron y después de un platica no supe de ella, hasta ese enfrentamiento, hasta ese día que su llama brillo hermosamente, hasta ese día que sentí algo extraño en mi corazón y no supe que interpretarlo._

_Dos meses después el llego con la propuesta que acepte_

_**Tienes diez años para hacer lo que quieras, pero me llamaras a este numero una vez al mes elige al día, los gastos yo los pagare, solo cuídense y… no te preocupes…=**_

_Aun recuerdo sus palabras e incluso durante una llamada me dijo que el plazo se podría acortar solo que debía decírselo, nunca lo acorte para que hacerlo, durante ocho años estuvimos bien, disfrutando de todo sin hacer nada malo, pero hace dos años, que siento que algo me falta, que algo o alguien falta._

_Miro a los chicos que me acompañaban, dos de ellos son mis compañeros desde las penurias de aquella maldita familia, también esta la engreída de M.M., quien me sigue por ambición, también esta Fran, mi aprendiz, aun sigo sin entender como es que lo aguanto, están disfrutando de las maravillas de esta hermosa ciudad, sin saber el verdadero motivo de nuestra estancia aquí._

_He tomado una decisión, me imagino que Sawada Tsunayoshi lo espera, por lo que he decidido llamarle._

_-A las ocho estaremos en la mansión _

_Son las únicas palabras que le digo, pero se que el entiende, ahora solo miro a mis compañeros, quienes están inmersos en sus mundos, ellos no saben nada del trato. _

Chrome fue a un parque cercano de la mansión se sentó a mirar a los niños que jugaban ahí, disfrutando del día, gracias sin saberlo, a la protección de Vongola, una sonrisa sincera nació de sus labios y se permitió recordar eventos pasados, la veces que se reunieron los guardianes con el jefe y aunque disfrutaba de aquellas reuniones, no podía evitar sentir que algo le faltaba y era esas noches que recordaba a su viejos compañeros de Kokuyo, en especial a su viejo protector.

Después de mirar la inocencia de los niños decidió irse a hacer el encargo de Tsuna, por lo que se encamina a la pastelería y después a la mansión.

Así entro a la pastelería donde se dispuso a ver los pasteles, tenia que elegir alguno para el gusto de todos los guardianes, así que se dispuso a hacerlo, recordando un poco lo que sabia de ellos en lo que se refería a los postres tratando así de hacer la mejor elección.

Fuera de la pastelería un joven de cabello rubio con cuatro pasadores que lo sujetaban y una cicatriz en medio rostro, babeando por los pasteles que había ahí, su mirada los devoraba, pero su cateo ocular se detuvo al ver una figura conocida

-¿Será?—se pregunto mientras se acercaba a la entrada-pero si es la chiquilla

Para Ken, Chrome siempre fue un estorbo, pero la verdad es que en el fondo la quería como una hermana, alguien a la que proteger y mantener lejos de aquel asqueroso mundo que los había maltratado, pero nunca hizo un buen trabajo.

La vio salir con un paquete, la siguió con su mirada castaña hasta que la vio desaparecer, preguntándose ¿a donde iría y el por que estaba en Italia? pero alzo los hombros dando a entender que no le importaba, pero no pudo evitar mirar por donde se había ido la chica.

-Será mejor mantener esto en silencio.

Dice para irse a reunir con sus compañeros, se dirige donde están aquellos tres, la chica odiosa de M.M., Chizuka con su aburrida cara y Fran molestando a Mukuro con comentarios sarcásticos.

Continuaron paseando, pero a Ken la imagen de su "hermana" no desaparecía, cosa que noto Chizuka

-¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunto ya que se había percatado del animo de su amigo de batallas, noto como miraba a los tres rezagados antes des responder

-Ella esta aquí en Italia

Sus palabras provocaron que el chico cambiara ligeramente su rostro mostrando sorpresa, para después recuperarse

Ninguno diría nada, sabían que M.M. comenzaría a insultarla y Mukuro diría que no le importaba, así que decidieron mantener el silencio de aquello.

Mientras en otra parte de aquella hermosa ciudad italiana, se hallaba el joven castaño junto a una chica de cabello negro y mirada de color miel

-¿Qué te pasa Tsuna?—le pregunto la chica mirando a su acompañante—estas muy distraído

-Recuerdos deque te hable del trato que tengo con mi guardián—la chica asintió—me hablo hoy

-¿tan rápido se acabo el plazo?

-No de hecho aun falta un mes, pero ya eligió

-¿Y que eligió?

-Lo conocerás junto a los demás esta noche

-¿Qué te preocupa entonces?

-Nada en realidad, solo que quiero que la bienvenida de ustedes sea perfecta, ya te conté de los conflictos que hubo entre nosotros… creo que eso es lo que me preocupa

-Tranquilo Tsuna, la reunión será perfecta—dice mientras lo besa castamente en los labios.

La noche caía sobre Nápoles, Italia, lugar donde la mansión se hallaba los guardianes llegaron a las siete, para prepararse a conocer a la futura mujer del décimo. Bajaron todos a las siete y media vistiendo sus mejores ropas, ya que su jefe le había dicho que la reunión no seria formal, así que podían vestir de forma informal.

Cuando todos estaban presentes, Tsuna les sonrío, lo mejor era ponerlos en alerta

-Chicos, hay algo que debo decirles, a parte de Marina, también llegaran cuatro aliados mas, quiero que se comporten, mañana podrán hacer las destrucciones que quieran, por favor hoy no se exalten demasiado—todos miraron intrigados pero asintieron a las palabras del Don.

-¿No crees que les pides mucho?—cuestiono el antiguo tutor—será un shock al verlo entrar

-Espero se comporten un poco por Marina

-Pides demasiado dame-Tsuna

Tsuna simplemente sonrío sabia que lo que decía quien había sido su espartano tutor tenia razón, estaba pidiendo demasiado, pero su intuición le decía que iban a tener algunos días de paz y su intuición nunca le había fallado.

El antiguo grupo de Kokuyo se dirigen a la mansión, Mukuro solo les había dicho que irían a ver a alguien, mas nunca especifico quien era y para que iban a verlo, así que llegaron justo cuando un mercedes Benz de color azul lo hacia, la ventanilla del conductor fue bajada y así se podía apreciar una joven que al verles sonrío

-Buenas noches-exclamo la joven—he de intuir que tu eres Rokuro Mukuro-dice señalando al chicos de ojos bicolor

-Kfufufu, lo soy, ¿y usted es?

-Lo sabrán en cuanto entremos—dice con su sonrisa aun—suban el camino a la mansión es largo

Los cuatro la miraron para después cumplir la petición hecha, así subieron no querían caminar, así que tomarían el aventó que la mujer les daba.

En el interior de la mansión Tsuna miraba el reloj, pronto serian las ocho y ninguno de los invitados principales, noto una luces acercarse y sonrío, ya había llegado su novia y quien seria prontamente su prometida, así como el coche apareció, aquella sensación que no había tenido en diez años apareció y sonrío.

Marina, quien vestía un sencillo vestido de tirantes negro, bajo siendo ayudada por Mukuro, ya que a pesar de todo era un caballero, además de que ella parecía ser una invitada del Vongola.

Así los cinco se dirigieron a la puerta de la mansión, donde un mayordomo abrió la puerta.

-Los estábamos esperando—dice haciendo una reverencia—el amo lo espera en el comedor, por favor acompáñenme.

Mientras en el comedor, la mayoría de los guardianes estaban, faltaba uno y Tsuna frunció el ceño ante dicha ausencia, pero suspiro ahora no podía moverse, debía evitar una posible tragedia.

-Chicos los invitados acaban de llegar y recuerden no hacer ninguna pelea, a menos que me quieran ver enojado—fueron las palabras de aquel que alguna vez fue conocido como dame-Tsuna, provocando un escalofrío en todos al recordar aquella vez, todos se pusieron en fila, a excepción de Hibari quien se mantuvo alejado en una pared, pero miraba todo, fingiendo no prestar atención, la puerta de roble se abrió dejando pasar a cinco personas—bienvenidos

_*-*-*-POV Mukuro-*-*-_

_Seguimos al mayordomo que nos atendió, pero mientras lo hacemos no puedo evitar mirar de reojo a la mujer que nos acompaña, ella despide un aura de paz y tranquilidad, muy similar a la que el décimo Vongola despide, veo que nos acercamos al comedor, respiro profundo, es momento de que el destino que elegí se haga realidad. La puerta se abre y ahí están todos los que alguna vez llame enemigos._

_-_Bienvenidos

_Escucho que dice el castaño mientras se acerca a nosotros, se que mis compañeros me miran fijamente, pero me mantengo firme, noto como saludo a la joven que esta nuestro lado, no puedo evitar una sonrisa, al percatarme que la mujer que esta a nuestro lado es la novia del décimo. Noto las miradas de sorpresa y odio hacia mi persona y la de mis compañeros, pero las ignoro._

_-_Te presentare a mis guardianes Marina_—dice con aquella sonrisa que siempre le caracterizo—_Gokudera Hayato, mi guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha_—observo como el peliblanco se acerco con una sonrisa a estrechar la mano de la joven, para después lanzarme una mirada llena de odio—_mi guardián de lluvia Yamamoto Takeshi.

_Veo el venir de los guardianes, quienes le sonríen a la joven mientras que a mi dirigen una mirada de confusión y precaución_

-Creo que ya conoces a Mukuro—_escucho que dice el Vongola y veo que me sonríe_—bueno sus acompañantes son…

_Escucho como presenta a mis compañeros y después a su antiguo tutor, quien me dirige una mirada divertida, es lógico que el esperaba algo similar._

-¿No falta alguien? ¿Una chica?

_Escucho que dice Marina y es entonces es que me percato que Nagi no esta presente, tal vez esta en una misión o tal vez… no quiera verme_

-Lo se, bueno chicos siéntense en unos minutos regreso, comiencen a servir

_Da sus ordenes para después salir, siento que alguien me toma de la mano y veo a Marina quien me sonríe y me guía a la mesa, se ha percatado de la atmósfera creada, pero al parecer no le importa_

-Y dime Mukuro ¿Cómo han sido tus viajes por el mundo?

-Kfufufu, ¿Cómo sabes eso?—_le cuestiono mientras la miro_

-Tsuna me contó todo, una de tus llamadas fue durante una de nuestras citas, así que tubo que explicarme todo al terminarla

_Es la respuesta que me da, recuerdo esa llamada, incluso le dije al chico que si quería que le llamara otro día, pero el se negó, así comienzo a platicarle, ayudado por M.M., Ken y algunas ocasiones Fran y Chizuka._

_La puerta del comedor se abren de nuevo y el joven Vongola aparece y detrás de el una chica muy hermosa…un minuto esa chica es ¿Nagi?_

_*-*-*- POV Chrome*-*-*-_

_No he bajado para recibir a la novia del jefe, pero es que no me siento de ánimos, por fin recuerdo que día es este, es el día en que __**el**__ me rescato de las garras de la muerte, del día que le conocí._

_Suspiro mientras miro el jardín desde mi habitación, lo extraño mucho, el fue el primer "amigo" que tuve, el me hizo conocer a Chizuka, a Ken, al jefe y a los demás._

_Escucho unos golpes a la puerta y doy el permiso para entrar, veo al jefe con mirada preocupada_

-¿Todo bien Nagi?_—me pregunta llamándome por mi verdadero nombre, solo el chico frente a mi y el, saben que ese es mi nombre_

-Si, jefe, no se preocupe

-Nagi ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?

-No es nada importante_—le digo mirándolo_—solo que hoy hace diez años sufrí mi accidente y conocí a Mukuro-sama

-Ahhh, se trata de eso, valla que sorpresa_—escuche que decía, parecía contento_—vamos Nagi, te llevaras una grata sorpresa.

_No entiendo sus palabras, pero la sonrisa que me da me impide decirle que no, así salimos de mi habitación para ir al comedor, en cuanto cruzamos veo a cuatro personas que no me imagine ver de nuevo_

-Marina, ella es Chrome Dokuro, junto a Mukuro son mis guardianes de la niebla

-Mu…mucho gusto señorita Marina

-El gusto es mío Chrome, dime solo Marina

Chrome asintió para después tomar su asiento correspondiente que era frente a Hibari Kyoya.

-Mañana a primera hora deberemos reacomodar a los guardianes Tsuna—Dice Reborn mirando a Mukuro

-Si, por cierto Mukuro—dice llamando la atención del chico de ojos bicolor—todo se encuentra listo para el traslado, solo hay que elegir el día

-Eres rápido Vongola

-Mi nombre es Tsuna, y estaba preparado desde hace dos años

-Oya, oya, se supone que aceptarías mi decisión

-Contigo y los demás, menos con el, ya hable con Xanxus, esta dispuesto a tenerlo en el grupo, mas ahora que Mammon ha decidido jubilarse, dice que tiene el dinero suficiente para vivir como se debe

-Bien mañana mismo puede hacerse el traslado, Fran mañana te iras con los varia—dice al menor de su grupo quien lo mira sin cambiar su cara

-Entendido maestro—el joven había aceptado, ya que siempre le había dicho que el no le necesitaba y que lo entrenaba para que estuviera con un grupo de locos, aquel grupo que había conocido diez años tras cuando decidió irse con el joven que fuera su maestro

-Sawada Tsunayoshi—hablo por primera vez Hibari—creo que hay algo que debes decirnos—la mirada que el guardián de la nube tenia era penetrante y Tsuna sonrío asintiendo

-Mukuro y yo teníamos un trato desde hace diez años, yo lo liberaría de su deber de guardián si el así lo decidía

-Entonces su presencia aquí significa—exclamo Yamamoto mirando a Tsuna

-Tsuna se lo presento a Marina como su guardián eso dice algo ¿no?—responde Reborn

La cena continuo entre relatos de los viajes por el mundo del ilusionista y su grupo, así como algunas anécdotas de las citas de Tsuna y Marina.

Chrome miraba de reojo a su viejo protector, era mas guapo de lo que recordaba de aquella aventura del futuro, tenía presencia y un aura de poder fuerte, ella estaba conciente de que era fuerte, había logrado convertirse en una gran ilusionista y guardiana, pero nunca estaría a la altura de Mukuro.

Además podía observar como se comportaba M.M. con el chico, era posible que al estar tanto tiempo con ellos, habían terminado como pareja, una parte de ella estaba feliz por eso, por que su amado, si su amado por que estaba conciente de que amaba a su protector desde hacia mucho tiempo, había encontrado a alguien con quien ser feliz, mientras que la otra se sentía triste por que no era ella la elegida.

Marina se había percatado de todo y le había susurrado algo a Tsuna, provocando una sonrisa divertida en Reborn quien también estaba conciente de todo lo que sucedía en la mesa, además de saber el verdadero motivo de la presencia de Rokuro Mukuro en el lugar, Tsuna asintió y le sonrío

-Chrome

-¿Si Marina?

-¿Me acompañas a la cocina? Tsuna dijo que habías traído un exquisito pastel de aquel lugar

-Claro

Así ambas mujeres se levantaron para ir a la cocina, ahí estaba el pastel listo para ser llevado a la mesa.

-¿Por qué estas triste Chrome?—pregunto Marina de pronto

-¿Eh? Yo… yo no estoy triste

-Lo estas, Tsuna se ha dado cuenta, por eso me permitió sacarte del comedor

Fue entonces que Chrome se percato de que lo sirvientes podrían haber ido a dejar el pastel

-Se que soy una desconocida para ti—dice la chica—pero quiero ser tu amiga y ayudarte en lo que pueda

-Gra… gracias Marina, no se si sabes de mi real condición

-¿te refieres a tu vida ligada a ilusiones?—pregunta teniendo un asentimiento—continua

-Hoy hace diez años, conocí a Mukuro-sama, el fue quien me dio las ilusiones de mis órganos

-entiendo, hoy es su aniversario por así decirlo, no entiendo ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

-Yo… yo me enamore de Mukuro-sama, pero el ya tiene a alguien a su lado

-¿Te refieres a esa chica la tal M.M.?—Chrome asiente—la verdad no la veo como pareja de Mukuro, es linda, pero se nota que es arrogante y vanidosa, tu eres mil veces mejor que ella

-E…eso no es cierto

-Chrome eres linda, muy hermosa y hay varios de Vongola y otras familias que babean por ti, Tsuna me ha dicho que tenido que lidiar con algunos pretendientes tuyos que no son aptos que digamos

-¿Pre…pretendientes?—cuestiono con un sonrojo

-Si Chrome, aunque no lo creas eres un de las chicas mas solicitadas dentro de la mafia, claro que algunos no con buenas intensiones…

-Yo… no lo sabía

Mientras en el comedor

-¿Y por que Chrome no quería bajar?—pregunto Reborn captando la atención de todos, ya que a su manera querían a la chica del parche

-Ha eso, es que hoy es un día algo complicado para ella, por cierto Mukuro ¿tu recuerdas que día es hoy?

-¿Qué pregunta Vongola? Hoy es cuando pierdo mi libertad al unirme ala asquerosa mafia

-No es eso exactamente—dice el décimo mirando al chico—mas bien tiene que ver con la condición de Chrome

Ante las palabras de su jefe, Mukuro abre lo ojos al recordar que ese día conoció a la chica, era el día que la había salvado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió dejando pasar un grupo de cajas

-No de nuevo—dice con cansancio Tsuna al ver las cajas

-Kfufu, ¿Qué son Vongola? ¿Regalos de tus admiradoras?

-Mas bien de los admiradores de Chrome que intentan ser sus pretendientes—ante la respuesta de Yamamoto, Mukuro frunció el ceño—esto es cansado ¿a quien le toca ahora?

-¿Toca?—pregunta Chizuka?

-Si no repartimos la destrucción de estos obsequios al extremo—dijo Ryohei

-Dejémosle para mañana temprano—dijo Tsuna ordenando que se llevaran los regalos

-¿Y la estupida no los revisa?—pregunto M.M. y fue fulminada por algunas miradas

-Nunca le llegan—responde Lambo—siempre evitamos que sepa de ellos, de diez regalos que llegan solo dos son con intenciones realmente sinceras para ella.

-Siempre los destruimos antes de que sepa de ellos

-¿Qué sepa quien de que?—pregunto Marina llegando con Chrome y el pastel

-De nada Marina, de nada—respondió Tsuna –bien has que partir el pastel

_Admiradores._

_Aquella palabra me callo como balde de agua fría, mi linda Nagi tenia admiradores y por lo que decía el guardián del trueno no tenían buenas intenciones con ella, cuando supiera quienes eran ellos los mandaría al infierno._

_Pero… tal vez ella ya tenga a alguien, por eso no quieren que sepa de esos obsequios, saber que mi linda, no mi hermosa Nagi, puede estar con alguien que no sea conmigo, me hace sentir furioso_

_Noto que Nagi esta mas tranquila que hace unos minutos, me gustaría saber el por que de su tristeza, pero nos e como acercármele, ahora._

_*-*-*-POV Nagi*-*-*-_

_Regresamos al comedor justo cuando el jefe, dice que evitan que alguien vea algo, cuando Marina le pregunta por eso, el jefe, decide desviar el tema._

_Noto algunas miradas sobre mi y no entiendo el por que, son de algunos de los guardianes y también de quienes fueron mis compañeros de Kokuyo, pero tal vez la que me hace sentir mas extraña es la de Mukuro-sama._

_Según Marina, el tiene un interés en mi, pero yo no lo creo, no quiero ilusionarme, no quiero creer que el siente algo por mi, no soportaría su rechazo._

La velada continúa, la atmosfera ya no es tan pesada, ya que la mayoría ha ignorado al grupo Kokuyo para dedicarse a la chica, Tsuna se ha alejado para poder hablar con Reborn de los cambios que se harían desde ese momento y también había sido incluido Mukuro para que supiera el lugar de sus habitaciones y demás.

Nagi miraba de reojo al joven que fuera su tutor, pero la desviaba al sentir la mirada llena de odio de la chica que le acompaño por diez años.

Se sentía cansada y al ver la sonrisa de Tsuna supo que se podía retirar, su misión, por llamarla de alguna forma había terminado con bien, así sin que nadie la notara se retiro o eso creyó por que una mirada bicolor la vio irse.

Su intención era irse a descansar, pero quería estar unos momentos a solo, pero no en la tranquilidad de su habitación, así que se dirigió a su parte favorita del jardín.

La luna era hermosa desde ese lugar y ya habían pasado dos horas desde que la admirara y el frío comenzó a hacerse presente. Se abrazo así misma al sentirlo, pero la sensación desapareció cuando una chaqueta callo sobre sus hombros, al voltear se hallo con aquel que le había salvado la vida

-Mukuro-sama

-No pudimos hablar en la cena Nagi, dime ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, el jefe y los demás guardianes me han tratado y cuidado bien.

-¿Te llevas bien con todos?—pregunta teniendo un asentimiento de parte de la chica-¿incluso con Hibari Kyoya?

-El hombre nube es amable cuando se le conoce, mientras no irrumpa en las reglas que nos impone, no debo preocuparme—la respuesta de la chica no le gusto a Mukuro, pero no lo demostró—escuche que se divirtió mucho en sus viajes

-Kfufufu, así es, me divertí mucho en cada viaje, aunque he de decir que Fran me sacaba de quicio muy seguido.

-Ya veo

-Si y ahora estoy aquí para convertirme en un perro faldero al servicio de Vongola

-Usted nunca seria el perro faldero de Vongola, el jefe nunca lo permitiría, para el, todos somos su familia, con el tiempo se dará cuenta de eso Mukuro-sama

Se mantuvieron en un silencio cómodo, ambos mirando la hermosa luna que brillaba sobre ellos, fue entonces que Nagi rompió el silencio.

Había reflexionado en las palabras de Marina, pero ella no creía que era la mejor opción amorosa para el ilusionista, así que decidió quitarse aquellas alas que le habían pedido ponerse.

-Me alegra que halla encontrado la felicidad Mukuro-sama—las palabras de la chica le tomaron por sorpresa, la miro para ver como se aferraba a su chaqueta- Que sea feliz con M.M.

-¿De que hablas Nagi?—pregunto mientras la miraba

-De… su relación con ella

Responde mientras se aferra al cobijo que tiene, ya no puede estar mas tiempo ahí, sabe que se derrumbara en cualquier momento y no quiere hacerlo frente a el, así que se da la vuelta para irse, pero Mukuro la detiene.

-Nagi—llama pero la chica no lo mira—Nagi, dime ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Acaso fue M.M.?

Si bien era cierto que esa chica engreída le había dicho que estaba enamorada de el, no acepto dichos sentimientos, por que sabia que estaban llenos de avaricia, M.M. lo miraba como una mina de oro.

-Nagi, respóndeme, ¿ella te dijo eso?

-No… no he hablado con ella en ningún momento

-¿Entonces? ¿De donde sacas que tenemos una relación?—pregunto mientras se ponía frente a ella—dime

-Ella… es bonita… y ha estado mas tiempo con usted Mukuro-sama, es lógico que la elija a ella por sobre mi—murmura lo ultimo, pero aun así Mukuro la escucha y una sonrisa pura nace en sus labios.

-Kfufufufu, mi hermosa Nagi—dice mientras la abraza—mi hermosa Nagi

La calidez que sintiera en el pasado debido a las llamas la vuelve a sentir, durante ocho años ignoro sus sentimientos hacia la joven que estaba en sus brazos sorprendida, no fue sino hasta la declaración de M.M., que se dio cuenta de que alguien en su vida faltaba y en esos dos años viajando no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos viajaran a la joven que había protegido durante su estancia en la prisión.

Nagi estaba sorprendida al sentir los brazos de su protector y aun más escuchar que la llamaba hermosa, soltó la chaqueta para corresponder el abrazo que le era brindado.

Durante algunos minutos se mantienen así, minutos que para ellos son horas.

-¿Conoces el trato que hice con el Vongola?—la chica intenta decir que no, mas su voz no sale, por lo que niega con la cabeza—el trato era que yo viajaría por el mundo en diez años, en ese tiempo pensaría si me convertía de forma definitiva en su guardián junto a ti o me alejaría de el a hacer mis planes y destruir a la mafia, debía llamarlo una vez al mes para "reportarme", al cumplirse el plazo, si no lo llamaba, me convertiría en un enemigo, pero si recibía mi llamada significaba que seria su guardián. Por dos años mi decisión era ser el enemigo de la mafia, destruirla toda incluyendo a Vongola, pero…hace dos años, esos planes cambiaron, cuando me di cuenta de que algo me faltaba, alguien me faltaba

-¿Mu...Mukuro-sama?—cuestiono mientras se separaba y lo miraba a los ojos

-Durante los primeros tres años, nunca tuve una conversación con Tsunayoshi, eran solo un si, no, bien y entendido, después comenzamos a tener conversaciones, donde supe de todos ustedes—decía mientas acariciaba el rostro de la chica—no te mentiré Nagi, M.M. se me declaro, pero la rechace, fue entonces que me di cuenta que en las llamadas con el décimo siempre esperaba que me hablara de ti, cuando me decía que tenias una misión, inconscientemente deseaba dejar a los demás para venir y saber donde estabas e irte a buscar, si estabas bien después de la misión, pero cuando el me decía que habías regresado con bien, las preocupaciones desaparecían. El verdadero motivo por el cual acepte el trato de Tsunayoshi, es por ti, deseaba y necesitaba verte y tenerte a mi lado.

Nagi se sonrojo ante las palabras del guardián de la niebla. El sonrojo de la chica le pareció hermoso al chico del peinado de piña.

-Mukuro-sama, yo…-el titubeo de la chica le hizo replantearse a Mukuro la posibilidad de que la chica ya tuviera a alguien a su lado—yo…

-Tranquila Nagi… no me interpondré si ese ser es sincero contigo—le dice con una sonrisa que oculta su dolor, por lo que la suelta y decide irse—descansa Nagi

-¡Mukuro yo te amo!

Grita antes de que se aleje demasiado, solo así pudo decirle lo que sentía, con aquel grito manteniendo la mirada baja, que se mantuvo hasta que una suave mano le indica que alce la mirada.

Sus ojos se encuentran y todos los sentimientos que tienen se dejan ver.

Con delicadeza, Mukuro se acerca a Nagi, sus respiraciones se unen y en unos cuantos segundos más sus labios también lo hacen.

El chico abraza la fina cintura de quien es su compañera de titulo, mientras que la joven cruza sus brazos por el cuello del chico.

El beso es sincero, tierno y poco a poco se vuelva apasionado, se separan solo por la necesidad de oxigeno en sus pulmones, cuando se separan Nagi tiene un hermoso sonrojo en pensamientos del mayor

-Kfufufufu, eres muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas Nagi—las palabras hacen que la chica se sonroje mas y baje la mirada—Nagi, eres ahora mi novia

La chica alza la mirada para hallar sinceridad y le regala una sonrisa hermosa.

Mientras en uno de los pasillos de la mansión tres personas observan a la pareja recién formada

-Bueno, ya no me preocupare por los pretendientes de ella, Mukuro se hará cargo de todo—dice el líder de la décima generación—solo espero que les deje un poco de diversión a los demás

-¿Cómo crees que tomen los demás la noticia?– pregunta Marina quien se había quedado a dormir—se nota que no lo quieren

-La aceptaran al ver la sonrisa de Nagi—responde—se que tal vez les cueste, pero saben que el es la mejor opción para ella y que el también es parte de nuestra familia

-Es mejor irnos a descansar, mañana será un día pesado—dice el dueño de león—mañana hay que indicar los cambios que se harán con la llegada de los Kokuyo y además hay que mandar a Fran con los varias

Con esas palabras el joven décimo y su futura prometida asienten para irse a sus habitaciones. Reborn hace lo mismo, sabe que vienen algunos días de tranquilidad según los términos de la décima generación, una sonrisa divertida aparece en sus labios, por fin la familia esta completa.

Mientras que en el jardín la pareja de la niebla se vuelve a besar, en ese momento no les importa el mañana, no les importa las reacciones de los demás, no les importa nada.

Sobre ellos la luna es testigo de aquel amor que se reencontró después de diez años.

* * *

Raro lo se, pero solo así nació, espero que les guste. Ciao, Ciao

Y FELIZ 2013


End file.
